


Love never fails

by Prettyunique



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts at the end of the first episode when Sherlock and John go get something to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just...FYI

“What can I get you?”  
“You going to eat this time?” asks John  
“Of course”  
“I’ll have a chicken chow Mein and rice”  
“Same”

The waitress takes the menus and walks away

“Just fyi... I’m gay”

John gives an ‘Oh’ nod

“Is that a problem?” wonders Sherlock  
“No...It’s fine”  
“Are you...?”  
“I’m straight” replies John  
“Shame”  
“Are you out?” asks John  
“How would you measure that?”  
“Well, how many people know?”  
“Actually you’re the only person I’ve told”  
“Wow... I’m flattered”  
“Well, you saved my life I figured I could trust you”

The waitress walks over with their order

“Thanks” says John

A week later

“So, I know this is a stupid question considering what just happened. But, do you think you may still want that second date.”  
“Sure why not. I mean the first date was...”  
“Eventful” finishes John  
“Right, but it’s not like it was your fault” Sarah tells him

3 weeks later  
The doorbell rings  
Sherlock looks out the window to see who it is

“Sarah” John greets her  
“Hi, I brought food”

She kisses him

“Are you going to let me in?”  
“Oh, sorry come in”

Sarah walks past him and turns back

“You forgot I was coming didn’t you?” asks Sarah  
“No” John lies  
“Yes, you did” Say’s Sarah not convinced  
“I didn’t” John lies again “that’s why I sent Sherlock away”  
“Really?”  
“Yes”  
“Ok, I believe you”

John brings out two plates

“Thanks, Hey is Sherlock seeing anyone?” asks Sarah  
“No why?” John replies  
“Well, I have this friend who’d be perfect for him”

John looks at her

“You’ve never met. As I was saying she would be perfect”  
“No he’s not” John stops himself  
“Not what?” Sarah asks  
“um...he’s not looking for a relationship. He’s married to his job...apparently”  
“That’s a shame, ‘cause I was thinking maybe we could double date”  
“Double date?”  
“Yea, you and me, Sherlock and Anna that’s what double date means”

John looks away

“What?”  
“This is awkward”  
“Is this a break up? Are you breaking up with me?”  
“I’m not really looking for a long term relationship” he replies  
“You’ve got to be kidding me?”  
“I’m sorry”

She leaves slamming the door behind her  
Sherlock walks out taking over Sarah’s seat. He takes a bite of the apple pie in front of him.

“ummm, nice maybe you should have kept her”  
“She ordered that”  
“No she made it” replies Sherlock  
“How do you know that?”  
“Simple...”  
“Forget it” John cuts him off “Where were we?”  
“I believe you were telling me I didn’t care” replies Sherlock  
“Are you going to tell me I’m wrong ‘cause I’m not seeing evidence of that”  
“Caring distract from the job in hand

A few hours later

“That thing that you offered to do that was...good”  
“Well, I’m glad no one saw that”  
“Huh?” Sherlock asks  
“You ripping my clothes off in a darken swimming pool, people might talk”  
“People do little else”

Sherlock helps John up

“Come on we should get out of here”

Sherlock hails a cab

“Why do people always think we’re a couple?”  
“Are you asking me?”  
“I guess not”  
“That really bothers you?”  
“No” replies John  
“Yea, it does”  
“What like I’m homophobic”

Sherlock makes a face that say’s yes

“I’m not” John assures him  
“Ok, don’t move” Sherlock tells him

Sherlock leans forward close to a few inches away from John’s face.  
John pulls away

“And you just proved my point”

Sherlock goes to get up but John stops him. He kisses Sherlock quickly on the lips then pulls away.

“Sorry”  
“No, it’s...fine” replies Sherlock  
“No, it’s really not”  
“I’m not complaining” Sherlock tells him

Sherlock leans forward

“I’m sorry. I can’t”

John gets up and disappears into his room

The next day

“Sher...”  
“It’s alright” Sherlock cuts him off  
“Let me explain”  
“There’s really no need I already know what you’re going to say” Sherlock reassures him  
“I shouldn’t have kissed you last night”  
“So basically it was a mistake”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Yea, that’s pretty much what I thought you were going to say  
“I’m really so...”  
“John, its fine” Sherlock cuts him off “Nothing’s changed”

3 days later

  
“What?” asks Sherlock  
“You like her don’t you?”  
“Who?”  
“You know who...The women, Irene”  
“No, I don’t” Sherlock assures him

John raises a disbelieving eyebrow

“You remember me saying I was gay, right  
“Yes” replies John  
“And Irene is... not male”  
“It’s just...I’ve never seen you like this before. You seam ... besotted “  
“It’s not infatuation it’s fascination”  
“So you love her brain not her body”  
“I wouldn’t say love but yes”

2 weeks later

“Why would I want to see her again?”  
“Didn’t say you did (under breath)”

Sherlock looks at John

“ What?” asks John  
“Why don’t you believe I’m gay?”  
“I don’t *not* believe you. I mean why lie about that.”  
“But, you think I should be bringing back guys to prove I’m gay”  
“No...Mycroft said you were a virgin”.  
“Mycroft doesn’t know me” replies Sherlock  
“So you’re not? Not that it’s any of my business”  
“No, I’m not”

(Silence)

“Would you like some more information?”  
“(clears throat) I’ll be back”

2 weeks later

“Just one, please” answers John  
“Its number 6 second floor, Sorry we only have twin beds”  
“Thanks”  
“Enjoy you’re stay”

Sherlock reaches for his bag

“It’s alright I got these” John tells him

They get to the room

“You should sleep I want to get started early” Sherlock tells him  
“Ok, I’m going to have a shower. Unless you want to go first”  
“No, you go” replies Sherlock

John comes out in just a towel

“Shouldn’t you do that in the bathroom?”

John heads over to Sherlock

“What are you doing?

John drops the towel and kisses Sherlock

“Sherlock, Sherlock”

Sherlock wakes

Its 8am, I thought you wanted to get going early”  
“Right, give me a minute”  
“Bad dream?” asks John

Sherlock gets up

“I’d guess the opposite from the look on your face”  
“(clears throat) I’ll be 20 minutes”


	2. He was my friend, too

10 hours later  
Sherlock is looking at his phone

“Can I get you anything else?” asks Billy  
“No, thanks I’m fine” replies Sherlock  
“Is that your boy?” asks Billy referring to the text message he just sent

Sherlock looks at Billy

“Sorry, none of my business”  
“He’s ignoring my calls” Sherlock tells him  
“He’ll come round”

Sherlock smiles and Billy walks away  
A woman walks in and sits at a table.  
Sherlock heads for Henry’s texting John on the way.

2 weeks later

“What did you mean ‘I owe you’” Molly asks him  
“What?”  
“You said it while you were working” She replies  
“Nothing”

Silence

“You look sad” She tells him “When you think no one can see you”  
“But, you can see me”  
“I don’t count”

Sherlock looks at her

“Are you ok?” Molly asks  
“I’m fine” Sherlock assures her  
“Ok, you don’t want to talk. Just know that if you do I’m all ears”

Later back at the house

“You should have gone with them” John tells Sherlock “I don’t want the word believing you’re...”  
“What?” Sherlock asks  
“You’re worried their right about me”  
“No, I know you for real” John tells him  
“A hundred percent”  
“Nobody can fake being an annoying dick all the time”

2 Hours later back at the hospital

“You’re wrong, you know. You do count, but you’re right I’m not ok. I think I’m going to die” Sherlock tells her  
“What do you mean?”  
“I need you to make a phone call. Actually get one of your friends to do it ‘cause John knows your voice”  
“What?” asks a confused Molly  
“I need you to make a Mrs Hudson’s in danger phone call”  
“I don’t understand”  
“Can you do that for me?”  
“Sher...”  
“Can you?” Sherlock cuts her off  
“Yes”

2 hours later  
A cup is placed in front of John

“No thanks”  
“You should drink it”

 

John looks up at Lestrade gets up and walks away

 

“John, wait please” Lestrade pleads

 

Lestrade steps in front of John

 

“Are you happy now?” asks an angry John

 

A tear drops from Lestrade’s eye

 

“No. I’m not happy. He was my friend too. I just... I was doing my job”

 

John walks back and Lestrade follows

 

“Why did he lie?”  
“He didn’t lie” John tells him  
“But...the evidence”  
“I don’t care about the evidence” John says bluntly “It’s fake, Sherlock is not”  
“How can you be so sure” Lestrade asks him  
“Because I know Sherlock”

Lestrade looks at him

“You know him too. Just as well as me.”  
“I don’t...”  
“What was your first thought when it was brought up that he might be fake” John cuts him off  
“No way” Lestrade answers  
“Keep that” John tells him  
“What?”  
“Remember when you first came to arrest him and he was babbling on. This is what he was talking about”  
“But...”  
“No,” John cuts him off again “No buts, what if’s or maybe’s. Just remember that.”

Silence

“Ok” Lestrade replies  
John falls back in his chair and the tears start again.  
Lestrade puts a hand on John’s Shoulder. John pulls Lestrade into a hug and breaks down in his arms

“Sorry”  
“No, it’s...it’s going to be ok you know” Lestrade assures him

John shakes his head and wipes his eyes.

“Come on let me drive you home” Lestrade offers  
“I can’t go back to the flat. I’ll just...I’ll stay in a hotel”  
“For how long?” Lestrade asks

John shrugs

“I have a spear bed”  
“I can’t ask you to do that”  
“What’s your other option?”  
“I don’t thi...”  
“At least until you find somewhere else”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive” Lestrade replies


	3. Domestic

There’s a knock on the door

“Come in” John answers

Lestrade enters

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you “  
“You didn’t” John tells him  
“I was just wondering if you’re hungry’ cause I made some food”  
“Shouldn’t you be at work?”  
“I’ve been, now I’m back”  
“Oh my God, how long have I been asleep?”  
“Is that a yes? Lestrade asks  
“Yea, I’m coming out” John answers

5 minutes later John comes out of his room

“What did you make?”  
“Risotto” Lestrade answers

John opens his mouth to speak then stops and smiles instead

“What?” Lestrade wonders  
“That was ... (sighs) Sherlock’s favourite” John tells him

Lestrade looks at John

“What?”  
“Nothing” Lestrade lies  
“Greg”  
“Do you think maybe you should see someone?”  
“Is this your subtle way of telling me to find someplace else to...”  
“No, stay as long as you want” Lestrade assures him

John gives Lestrade a disbelieving look

“I swear, I love having you here”  
“But?”  
"It’s been 3 months...I’m not saying get over it ‘cause I miss him too”

John wipes a tear

“I remember you telling me about that therapist you used to see”  
“I haven’t seen her in months”

Lestrade brings a piece of paper out of his pocket

“In case you forgot” Lestrade tells him  
“You know I could‘ve just got her number on her website”  
“This way you don’t have to search for it”  
“What if I say no?”  
“It’s up to you. It’s just a suggestion”

John takes the paper and puts it in his pocket

“Thanks”

2 weeks later

“The stuff that you wanted to say but didn’t say”  
“Yeah”  
“Say it now” Ella tells him  
“What?  
“You said he didn’t know. What didn’t he know?” She asks him  
“Just...stuff”  
“Say it tell me, if he was here what would you say?”  
“I wish I’d told him” John says  
“Told him what?”  
“Do I have to?”  
“John, why can’t you just admit it”  
“Because”  
“Because what? She asks him  
“Because losing my best friend was bad enough. But losing the love of my life...I just can’t deal with that”

Silence

“Maybe on some levels he knew” Ella offers  
“No chance”  
”Would it have been so bad if he did?” She asks  
“For me or him?”  
“You tell me” she answers  
“He would have found it flattering”  
“And you?”  
“I don’t know” John replies

The next day  
The phone rings  
John opens his eyes the closes them when it stops.  
Phone rings again, John gets up reluctantly and answers it

‘Hello’  
‘Hi...um is Greg there?’  
‘One sec’

John knocks then enters Lestrade’s room. Lestrade is asleep on his bed wearing just a pair of boxers. John steps out slowly.

‘Um...he’s asleep but, I can take a message’ John tells him  
‘Is he really asleep?’  
‘Yes’ John replies  
‘You sure ‘cause you were checking for a long time  
‘What was your name again?’ John say’s trying to change the subject  
‘Madyson, tell him last night was fun and we should do it again’ she replies  
‘Ok’  
‘It’s Madyson spelt MADYSON’  
‘Got you’   
‘Don’t you want my number?’  
‘Sure go ahead’  
‘555 7065’  
‘Great, I’ll give him the message’

John puts the phone down. He looks at the note he just scribbled he rolls it into a ball and throws it in the bin.

4 days later

“Oh, I forgot to say some girl called here the other day”  
“Who?”Lestrade asks  
“Madyson”  
“What did she say?”  
“Something about let’s do this again” John answers  
“Excellent, she leave a message?”  
“Yea, um...I must have misplaced it. But you have her number, right”  
“No”  
“Shame” John say’s sarcastically “So you liked her?”  
“Yea, she was sweet”

John raises his eyebrows and looks away

“What?”  
“Nothing she just didn’t seem like your type” John answers  
“And what is my type?” Lestrade asks  
“Smart...er”  
“You haven’t even met her”  
“Whatever, I’m just saying”  
“Maybe you can suggest another option for me?”  
“Like who?

Lestrade looks straight at John

“I’m not gay”  
“Yea, I heard you the first 100 times. But 3 things, there is a saying ‘me thinks he does protest too much’  
“(Laughs) Secondly”  
"Oh...er stop watching me sleep”  
“You knew about that?”  
“Yea”  
“So, that doesn’t mean I like you”  
“Ok”

Lestrade sits next to John putting a hand on his thigh

“Why are you hard?”

Lestrade kisses John. Soon tongues get introduced and Lestrade leads John to his bedroom.

The next morning

“Morning” John wakes  
“Morning, feel like breakfast?  
“Yes please”

Lestrade gets up

“Um”  
“What?” John asks  
“Nothing”  
“No”  
“Sorry?” Lestrade asks  
“No, I don’t regret what we did last night and I’m not going to” John assures him

Lestrade smiles and John pulls him back on the bed and kisses him.

“Ok, that’s enough. So breakfast?” Lestrade asks  
“Yea...don’t you have work?”  
“Not really, no”  
“How come?”  
“I’ve been temporally released of my duties” Lestrade tells him  
“You were sacked?”  
Temporarily rele...”  
“Why?” John cuts him off  
“Oh, I just told O’Neal what I really thought of him” Lestrade replies  
“You didn’t, what did you say?”  
“Something along the lines of ‘Sherlock Holmes is twice, even 3 times the man your fat, ugly, stupid piece of a man will ever be”

John looks at Lestrade

“I know too little too late”  
“No, it’s...I didn’t think you had it in you.


	4. He's back

3 year later  
John comes out the flat followed by Lestrade

“You ok?” Lestrade asks him  
“Yea, (laughs) I really need a drink”

Later in the restaurant

“Happy anniversary”

Lestrade pulls out an envelope

“I didn’t know we were doing this here”  
“We’re not, I couldn’t wait” Lestrade tells him “Just open it”

John opens the envelope

“Oh my God”

John drops the envelope and runs outside

“You don’t like it“ 

John searches and doesn’t find a thing. He goes back

“You ok?” Lestrade asks again  
“Yea, I just....”  
“Thought you saw someone” Lestrade finishes “No prizes for guessing who”  
“I’m sorry” John tells him

John looks outside then back at Lestrade

“Do you want to go home?” Lestrade asks him  
“N...”  
“Let’s go home” Lestrade cuts him off  
“Greg, you went to so much trouble”  
“It’s ok, it’s not your fault” Lestrade assures him

Later back at the flat

“By the way, I think Hawaii sounds great”

Lestrade looks at him

“I got a glimpse of the tickets before I went psycho” John tells him  
“You want to go back to Ella?”  
“No, no it’s just ‘cause the anniversary was months ago”  
“You sure?” Lestrade asks him  
“Yea, my mind’s just playing tricks with me”

Across the road Sherlock stubs his finished cigar on the ground and walks to Greg’s flat  
“I’ll get it”

Lestrade slams the door shut

“It’s really me” Sherlock say’s through the closed door

Lestrade opens it

“Are you going to let me in?”  
“I’m not sure” Lestrade replies  
“Who is it?” John stops “Oh my...”

John goes back to the living room  
Lestrade and Sherlock follow him

“You died, I saw you jump” John say’s angrily

Silence

“What the hell?” John shouts  
“I feel like some tea. Do you have tea in this place?” Sherlock asks Lestrade  
“Sherlock, what the hell? Tell me now” Says John a little calmer  
“I think John at least deserves an explanation” Says Lestrade  
“I grieved for you”  
“I had to...it was me or you”  
“What?” Lestrade asks  
“Moriarty had three gunmen pointed at my friends and if I didn’t jump you’d all be dead” Sherlock tells them  
“Whoa...I don’t really know what to say?”  
“Ok. How about why in the hell did you stay away for 3 years?” Lestrade offers  
“That’s a fair question”  
“Well” Lestrade asks  
“Would you believe I was looking for the right time” Sherlock replies  
“For 3 years” Says Lestrade  
“Anyway I think I was right to stay away. It seems like I left and you...”  
“Got a life” Lestrade finishes  
“Greg...you know tea sounds great actually” John tells him  
“John” Lestrade says  
“Please” John asks

Lestrade goes to the kitchen

“He’s right you know”  
“What?” asks John  
“I was holding you back”  
“That’s not true. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be...”  
“Gay” Sherlock Finishes  
“My true self”  
“So this is where you live now?”  
“Greg has been very good to me. Took me in when I had nowhere else to go”  
“That was nice of him” Sherlock says sarcastically  
“He’s been great”

John looks at Sherlock

“What?” asks Sherlock  
“Just ask the question. I know you’re dying to”  
“What question?” asks Sherlock  
“Yes, I and Greg are together”  
“Oh, I already knew that” Sherlock tells him  
“You been watching us”  
“Let’s say no” Sherlock replies  
“For how long?” asks John

Sherlock opens his mouth to speak

“Doesn’t matter...Where you been staying?”  
“Hotel’s mainly” answers Sherlock  
“So you have nowhere permanent?”  
“No, why?” Sherlock asks  
“You know the flat is still available” John tells him  
“Is it?”  
“Yea, well Mrs Hudson couldn’t bring herself to rent it and I couldn’t bring myself to go back there”  
“For 3 years”  
“She rents out the box room down stairs”  
“Who would rent that room?”  
“Students”  
“Right, I can’t afford that place on my own anyway”  
“I’d come with you of course”  
“What about...”

Lestrade walks in with a pot of tea

“Here we are”

Silence

“Am I interrupting something?”  
“No, noth...”  
“Greg, I think I’m going to go back to Baker Street”  
“Right, I mean we both knew this was temporary”  
“You should probably stay here tonight”  
“Yea, is that ok?” Sherlock asks Greg “Greg”  
“er yea, of course I’ll just get some extra sheets”

Lestrade walks away, John stops him with a hand on his arm

“Hey, You do realise, I was just talking about the living arrangements” John tells him”  
“Well now I do”  
“(Laughs) you’re so adorable”

John kisses Lestrade  
A jealous Sherlock looks away

3 weeks later

John brings three plates to the table

“Who’s that for...oh like I have to ask”  
“You don’t mind do you? I probably should have asked you first”  
“Its fine, There’s plenty for everyone” Sherlock assures him

Doorbell rings

“Hi, Lestrade”  
“Hey, Sher... I thought we were going to be alone?” Lestrade whispers too John  
“That’s not a fair assumption since I’m always here” Sherlock tells him

Lestrade pulls John outside

“Let’s go back to my place”  
“What?” John asks him  
“Let’s have dinner at my place. I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks”  
“Sherlock cooked”

Lestrade makes a ‘so’ face

“He never cooks” John tells him  
“hm maybe I should leave then”  
“No, you won’t” John tells him

John kisses Lestrade

“Come on. I know you’re hungry”  
“You’re damn right I’m hungry”  
“For food” John replies

They go back inside

“Everything ok?” Sherlock asks  
“Peachy” Lestrade replies sarcastically

A month later

John and Lestrade are in bed

“We need to talk” Lestrade tells him  
“Uh-oh”

John looks at him

“Are you breaking up with me?” He asks  
“Yes” He replies  
“What...why? I thought you were happy?”  
“You’re not though are you?”  
“What have I done to give you that impression” John asks  
“It’s not anything you’ve done...I hope”  
“I don’t understand”  
“I don’t want to do this but I have too”  
“Why do you?” John asks him  
“Because there’s someone else”  
“Greg, I haven’t cheated on you. I would never do...”  
“You know you have never said ‘I love you’ to me” Lestrade cuts him off  
“I don’t think that’s true”  
“Yea, it is”  
“Greg...”  
“You do love someone else through. No one competes with the love of your life”

John looks away

“I’m right though aren’t I? That’s why you don’t need to ask who”  
“You’re the love of my life” John tells him  
“I’m not but, Sherlock is”  
“How can you be sure of that?” John asks  
“I’ve seen the way you look at him” Lestrade replies  
“What can you tell by a look?” John asks  
“A lot actually. That and the fact you can’t stop thinking about him. The knot you get in your stomach that won’t go away”  
“Greg I...”  
“John it’s alright” Lestrade assures him “I think we were just both grieving him and we found each other for a while”

John opens his mouth to speak but Lestrade stops him

“I don’t regret it, any of it but, it’s over”

Lestrade turns to leave

“Greg...”

Lestrade turns back

“Can we...still be friends?”  
“Of course”

Lestrade kisses John and goes to the living room  
An hour later John comes out 

“You don’t have to leave now” Lestrade tells him  
“I know, it’s probably for the best”

They hug

“Promise me you’ll tell him”  
Silence

“I can’t... promise that” John tells him


	5. Now, it makes sence.

3 weeks later

“I’m...going to bed”  
“You ok?” asks John  
“Yea, I’m just tired” Sherlock answers

Sherlock goes to his room, John follows knocking on Sherlock’s.

 

"Enter"

“You sure you’re ok?”  
“I’m fine”   
“You just solved a case, I thought you’d be happy. Unless you were wrong”  
“No, I’m never wrong” Sherlock replies  
“Then what is it...I know you Sher. I know something is up.” John says  
“I told you I’m fine”  
“You can tell me...I want to help” John says  
“You ca...John”  
“I’m not leaving till you tell me what’s wrong”

Silence

“(Sighs) I’m coming out” Sherlock says  
“What, so you can just lock the door when I leave?”

Sherlock gets up and follows John to the living room  
2 minutes later John brings a pot of tea to the table

“So?” John asks  
“I’m...”  
“Don’t say fine ‘cause you’re clearly not” John cuts him off  
“You’re right, I’m not fine. But that’s...there’s not really anything you can do about it. There’s nothing no one can do about it” Sherlock tells him  
“Try me”  
“Really, John you don’t have to”  
“What are friends for?”  
“And that’s the problem”  
What?” asks John  
“You can’t do anything because you can’t change my feelings”

John looks at him

“I’m in love” Sherlock tells him  
“Well, that’s g...”  
“With someone I can’t have” Sherlock tells him”  
“Sorry...do I know him?  
“Better than you know anyone in the world” Sherlock replies

Sherlock pours a cup and hands it to John.

 

"Because it's you."  
“Me?...why didn’t you tell me?” John asks  
“I was led to believe this is not something you tell friends” Sherlock replies  
“Wrong, this is something I should know”  
“John, do you think I like this. If I could not, I would”  
“Really is that a truthful statement?”  
“I’d much rather you shared my feelings but, since that’s never going to happen. I’ll settle for that. And now you’re looking at me like you wish I hadn’t said anything...Do you hate me?” Sherlock asks

Silence

“Right”

Sherlock goes to get up but, John stops him with a hand on his arm.

“I don’t hate you, I can never hate you”  
“You don’t?” asks a relieved Sherlock  
“I love you, idiot”  
“Why didn’t you say?” asks Sherlock  
“Why didn’t *you* say? “ replies John  
“I asked first”  
“Actually I think you’ll find I did”  
“Fear of rejection I guess... I love you is not much without I want you. All that being very meaningless without I chose you.” Sherlock replies  
“Did you get that the same book you got ‘When you eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth’  
“Something like that” Sherlock answers

1 week later

John and Sherlock pull up in a taxi

“Lestrade”  
“Sherlock” Lestrade replies  
“Hi Greg”  
“John”  
“You’ve been avoiding me”  
“Not partic...”  
“Greg, I haven’t seen you in a month” John cuts him off “How you been, are you ok?”  
“He’s fine” answers Sally  
“What’s...ah right, well that’s...good”  
“I’m not the only detective in this city, anyway” Lestrade says changing the subject  
“Not gay huh?” Sally remarks  
“Love is love isn’t it” John replies  
“John, you want to...”  
“Yea”  
“What are you a poet now?” Sally asks as he walks over to the body

John kneels beside the body.

“Guess you heard the news?” John asks  
“Yea, I’m not really surprised”  
“Oh, right work...er no ligature marks that I can see. I don’t think she drowned been dead 18 hours give or take” replies John  
“Ok, I’m done that’s all I need”  
“Freak” Sally says under her breath  
“What did you say?” John asks her angrily  
“You heard” she replies  
“John, just leave it” Sherlock says  
“Hey, maybe she stole someone’s boyfriend and they got angry. No wait that’s you”

John moves to Sally again Sherlock pulls him away.

“We’ll be leaving, now...er”  
“Autopsy report, got you” replies Lestrade  
“Thanks”  
“Sally...always a pleasure”

They enter the taxi

“Hungry?” asks Sherlock  
“Don’t you have to...”  
“No, I’ve solved it” Sherlock cuts him off  
“Already, How?”  
“So...food?”  
“Starving” John replies

In the restaurant.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asks  
“Why does she hate you so much?”  
“I don’t know it could be the fact that I do her job better than her. Or maybe it’s the fact that I ‘took something from her’  
“I don’t understand you stole from her?” John asks  
“According to her” Sherlock replies  
“What was it?”  
“It’s not important?”

The waitress walks over with their order.  
They thank her and she walks away.

“So can I be you for a minute?”  
“Go ahead” Sherlock replies  
“You said she *thinks* you stole something so you don’t think you did?” John asks  
“I know I didn’t”  
“That and the caty remark she just made. Tells me, this *thing* was not an object” says John

Sherlock shakes his head.

“So it was a guy”  
“It was” Sherlock replies

John takes a sip of his drink

“Who?” John asks

  
Sherlock takes a bite of his food  
John does the same still looking at Sherlock

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”  
“Nope” John replies

John takes another sip

“It was...her current boyfriend”  
“Curr..?” John spits out the drink that was in his mouth  
“Probably should have let you finish”  
“You and Greg?”

Sherlock nods

“Wow, small world. At least now I know why he really dumped me”

Sherlock gives John a ‘why?’ look

“Because he was in love”  
“In love?”  
“With you “ John replies  
“I don’t think so”  
“Oh, I do”

Silence

“Are you mad?” asks Sherlock  
“No, why would I be mad.


	6. I still love you

3 weeks later  
Sherlock walks into the kitchen

“Ooh, you’re making breakfast”  
“I was but...we have nothing in. I’m just going to pop to the shops” John replies  
“Then I’ll go back to sleep”

John leaves then comes back because he left his wallet. He goes to the bathroom

The doorbell rings

“Forgot you’re...Lestrade”  
“Hi”  
“It’s my day off” Sherlock says  
“It’s not about work”  
“What then?” Sherlock asks  
“Can I come in?”  
“John’s going to be here any minute”  
“It won’t take a second”  
“Then you can tell me here” Sherlock replies

Silence

“So?”  
“What does he have that I don’t?”  
“Greg, don’t do this”  
“Why not you love me I know you do”  
“I don’t” Sherlock replies  
“I don’t believe you”  
“The honest truth is I never did”

Lestrade looks away

“Greg, I’m not trying to hurt you but maybe if you knew the truth it would help you move on”  
“I can’t...I won’t” Lestrade replies  
“I think you should leave”  
“Well, maybe I’ll just tell John about us”  
“He already knows, which is exactly the reason I told him”

Lestrade steps out side  
Sherlock closes the door and goes upstairs

A few hours later

“You took you’re time...What’s wrong?” asks Sherlock  
“I have a confession to make”  
“Uh-oh”  
“I heard you and Greg talking”  
“I see”  
“Do I have to worry?” asks John  
“No, John I love you”  
“(Sighs) I know”  
“You know what I wish, I wish it never happened. If I could go back and change it I would in a heartbeat”  
“I know that, too” replies John

John kisses Sherlock

“I love you”  
“Is this going to be a problem?” asks Sherlock  
“No...I won’t let it”

2 weeks later

“You should know this will be my last case”  
“You’re retiring?” Sherlock asks  
“I’m being transferred”  
“Where?”  
“Scotland” Lestrade replies  
“Greg, I didn’t mea...”  
“It’s for the best, you know when you died I thought I was over you but then you came back and so did my feelings”  
“Greg, I don’t regret...”  
“It’s alright I know that’s not true, you’re not a very good liar”  
“Greg...”  
“I honestly thought you loved me but when John came along I knew that couldn’t have been true, you two are soul mates” Greg cuts him off again

Silence

“It’s ok, I’ll be fine”

5 years later  
A toddler walks up to a man in JFK airport and tugs on his coat

“Hello”  
“She’s definitely you’re youngest fan” John says  
“I’m sorry she...I think she likes you’re coat”  
“I don’t believe it...John”  
“Lestrade” replies John  
“You two know each other”  
“Yea, Andrew this is John and Sherlock” Lestrade says

They all shake hands

“Nice to meet you”  
“And this mischievous madam...”

Lestrade lifts the toddler in his arms

“Is my daughter, Rachael”  
“Daughter?”  
“I know shock horror, Andy and I are actually here for our third anniversary”  
“Congratulations” John replies  
“Thanks...What you are two doing here, you on a case?”  
“It’s a belated honeymoon.” Sherlock replies  
“I guess it’s my turn to say congratulations, I wish I could have been there”

Silence

“Ok, well it was nice seeing you”  
“You two” replies Sherlock

They all hug and John and Sherlock walk away

“I know this is a stupid question since you’re on your honeymoon. We have a house here, I was wondering if you want to stay with us” Lestrade says

John looks at Sherlock

“I mean it would make things easier”  
“And cheaper” Sherlock replies  
“Those too...are you sure?”  
“Positive” replies Andrew  
“You promise the second you feel like we’re imposing you’ll say”  
“Absolutely” replies Lestrade

Andrew and John walk on ahead with Rachael

“I just want to reassure you that any feelings I had for you are gone”  
“Please, you’re married and you have a daughter...you seem happy”  
“I am” Lestrade replies “Andrew is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, truly”

THE END


End file.
